


The ashes' shadow

by daisy_illusive



Series: Vampire Hunter Saga [2]
Category: IM (Band), UNIQ (Band), X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Biting, Blood, Fantasy, M/M, Minor Violence, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, Smut, Vampire Sex, Vampire Slayer(s), Vampires
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 16:41:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20361724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisy_illusive/pseuds/daisy_illusive
Summary: Como cazador de vampiros nato, el deber de SeungYoun es reducir a cenizas a todos los vampiros que se crucen en su camino… pero como humano, SeungYoun era incapaz de resistirse a los encantos de cierto vampiro de sangre pura.





	The ashes' shadow

**Author's Note:**

> Me encontré un tweet vagueando por mi tl sobre que X1 eran vampiros porque tenían unos colmillos bastante prominentes (HanGyul y MinHee) y yo, como buena persona que tiene ideas cada dos segundos, lo acabé escribiendo.

La noche era oscura, aunque el cielo estaba completamente lleno de estrellas, unas estrellas que generalmente eran invisibles debido a las luces de la ciudad pero que, en ese momento podían verse perfectamente debido a que la luna solo era una fina línea curva en el cielo y debido, sobre todo, al repentino apagón que Seúl había sufrido. Un apagón que no había sido fortuito, sino que se había producido por una razón… y, mientras se aventuraba por las calles de la oscura ciudad en aquella oscura noche, SeungYoun sabía perfectamente cuál había sido esta razón.

Los vampiros.

Los vampiros existían en el mundo y aprovechaban cualquier oportunidad, cualquier despiste, cualquier zona oscura, para caer sobre los humanos y beber su sangre. Si bien había leyes que protegían a los humanos y que castigaban a los vampiros que se atrevían a atacarlos sin su consentimiento, también era bastante frecuente que muchos vampiros jóvenes, sedientos de sangre, o aquellos que habían alcanzado la locura por la sed se echasen a las calles para no solo beber la sangre de los humanos, sino arrebatarles la vida en el proceso.

Por ese motivo, a la par que existían los vampiros, también lo hacían los cazadores de vampiros.

Los cazadores de vampiros eran humanos entrenados en el arte de matar a aquellos seres antiguos y sobrenaturales. Desde muy temprano habían existido, combatiendo a los vampiros y matándolos para que éstos no acabaran con los humanos y, desde el principio, habían estado perfeccionando sus artes y sus armas, transmitiendo en sus genes a las siguientes generaciones las capacidades adquiridas. De la misma forma que había vampiros puros, nacidos de familias de vampiros, mucho más fuertes y peligrosos que los vampiros comunes, los convertidos; también lo hacían los cazadores natos, nacidos de familias con sus árboles genealógicos llenos de cazadores de vampiros, con mayores habilidades que los humanos comunes, agilidad, fuerza y un olfato mucho más desarrollado, para poder equipararse a los vampiros y realizar su trabajo de forma efectiva, aunque también existían humanos sin una pizca de sangre de cazador que optaban por aquel trabajo tan peligroso.

Por ese motivo, en aquella noche oscura en la que los vampiros habían organizado un apagón de la ciudad al completo, SeungYoun había sido uno de los muchos cazadores en salir a patrullar las calles para detener cualquier intento que pudiera producirse de ataque a algún humano… detenerlo de la única forma que podía hacerlo, convirtiendo al vampiro en cenizas. Porque el deber de los cazadores de vampiros según los acuerdos a los que habían llegado vampiros y humanos para establecer las leyes entre ambas razas había sido aquel, convertir en cenizas a todos aquellos vampiros que obtuviesen la sangre de los humanos por la fuerza o que mataran a dichos humanos en el proceso.

Las calles por las que patrullaba SeungYoun estaban desiertas, sin ningún indicio de que rondara por allí vampiro alguno al acecho de algún humano descuidado; no obstante, el joven sabía perfectamente que aquello podía cambiar en cualquier momento y que todavía quedaba demasiada noche por delante, así que, tenía que tener todos sus sentidos puestos en lo que lo rodeaba y esperar a que algo sucediera para poder entrar en acción. SeungYoun era bueno en aquel trabajo, había nacido para ello, de hecho. Por sus venas corría la sangre de una de las familias más antiguas de cazadores de vampiros, lo que lo convertía en uno de los pocos cazadores natos que quedaban en el gremio de Seúl y en alguien muy valioso por sus habilidades, porque, como cazador nato, SeungYoun era capaz de captar el rastro de los vampiros y determinar por este si habían cometido alguna ilegalidad.

Así fue cómo, bien entrada la noche, el chico pudo captar el aroma de un vampiro, mezclado con la sangre de una víctima.

SeungYoun echó a correr en la dirección en la que había captado aquella esencia, obligando a sus piernas a moverse de la forma más rápida posible y sacando en el proceso algunas de sus armas, preparándose para la lucha antes de llegar a la escena. Para cuando llegó, no más que unos minutos después, una estrecha calle entre dos bloques de pisos se abrió ante él y, en dicho lugar, un vampiro atacaba el cuello de un humano que todavía seguía resistiéndose, dando patadas y manotazos al impasible ser que se cernía sobre él. Aquello era una clara violación de las leyes que regían las relaciones entre los vampiros y los humanos, por lo que el cazador no perdió un instante en actuar.

En su mano derecha un cuchillo corto, en su mano izquierda una daga larga, sus armas preferidas para combatir a los vampiros, hechas para la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo, la forma más arriesgada de convertir en cenizas a los vampiros, pero la más eficaz y certera, la favorita de SeungYoun —aunque la mayoría de los cazadores preferían armas de largo alcance, como las ballestas, para no tener que jugarse la piel en las distancias cortas—. Ambas armas estaban hechas de un material especial que hería a los vampiros y no dejaba que sus cicatrices se curasen instantáneamente, por lo que, si los herían lo suficiente, tenían unos minutos de margen para poder terminar de matarlos, quemándolos hasta que se consumían y solo quedaba de ellos sus cenizas.

SeungYoun avanzó con la rapidez y agilidad de un felino, con sus ojos puestos en el cuello del vampiro, el lugar más vulnerable de éste en aquellos instantes, cayendo sobre él antes de que el vampiro se diera cuenta siquiera de lo que sucedía, cercenándole la garganta, hundiendo el cuchillo hasta lo más profundo. El vampiro apenas emitió un sonido ahogado de dolor, alejándose del humano del que había estado bebiendo y llevándose las manos a su garganta, de la cual brotaba la sangre recién adquirida. SeungYoun se puso entre el vampiro y el chico humano, con sus armas en alto y sus piernas separadas, una delante de la otra, su cuerpo levemente agachado, esperando el momento indicado para terminar con aquel despreciable ser.

El vampiro clavó sus ojos rojos en SeungYoun con ira y, un instante después, se cernió sobre él, dispuesto a acabar con él… pero el chico tenía otros planes. Con un rápido movimiento esquivó el ataque del vampiro, rodeó su cuerpo y, con destreza, usó la daga larga para cortarle los tendones de las rodillas por detrás, provocando que éste cayera al suelo, sin la posibilidad de mantenerse en pie. Un instante después, el cazador ya había sacado aquel mechero especial con un fuego que hacía arder a los vampiros de forma intensa solo con rozar su piel, comenzando a quemarlo. SeungYoun se apartó entonces del vampiro y se llevó con él al débil humano que había atacado, escuchando los alaridos de dolor de éste, pero sin prestarle atención alguna, sabiendo a la perfección que una vez que el fuego había prendido, no podía ser apagado hasta que no consumiera por completo al vampiro.

—¿Te encuentras bien, chico? —le preguntó al muchacho que apenas se tenía en pie y que temblaba violentamente. Éste intentó hablar, pero la voz no salió de su cuerpo, dándole a entender a SeungYoun que no estaba bien.

En tan solo unos momentos, el cazador de vampiros sacó su móvil para llamara al personal del gremio encargado de la atención a las víctimas de mordeduras y, en cuestión de unos minutos, una ambulancia ya había llegado al lugar para llevarse al chico y tratarlo para que se recuperara. SeungYoun vio cómo el vehículo se perdía de vista en la oscura noche antes de volver al lugar en el que se encontraba, todavía ardiendo, el vampiro. Ya no quedaba mucho de él, solo podía divisarse su silueta quemándose entre las llamas y no tardaría en desaparecer por completo, algo que éste deseaba que sucediese más pronto que tarde debido a que tenía que quedarse allí hasta que solo quedaran las cenizas y no soportaba que el olor de vampiro quemado inundara sus fosas nasales, incapacitándolo, porque aquello lo hacía vulnerable y a SeungYoun no le gustaba ser vulnerable.

Como si sus pensamientos hubieran sido leídos, SeungYoun acabó siendo completamente vulnerable ante un vampiro que llegó hasta él sin que se percatara de ello hasta que lo tuvo casi encima. El cazador se giró sobre sus talones, sacando su daga larga para enfrentarse a la amenaza, encontrándose al hacerlo con un rostro conocido, pero un rostro conocido que no lo hizo sentir más seguro o menos vulnerable, sino todo lo contrario. Porque ante él se encontraba HanGyul, uno de los vampiros de la ciudad, uno de los pocos vampiros de sangre pura que quedaban en la ciudad… uno de los pocos vampiros que a los que SeungYoun no podía plantar cara.

Porque los vampiros de sangre pura eran más fuertes, más veloces, más hermosos, tenían más habilidades, adquiridas a lo largo de los siglos, y, entre estas, se encontraba el afectar a los sentidos de los cazadores natos y nublarlos.

Y SeungYoun era un cazador nato.

El chico tenía unos sentidos mucho mejor adaptados para la caza de los vampiros, amplificados casi al máximo, por lo que cuando los vampiros de pura sangre estaban cerca y desplegaban sus habilidades sobre él, le afectaba muchísimo más que a los cazadores humanos normales que no venían de familias de cazadores. SeungYoun odiaba aquella debilidad que tenía de serie porque era algo de lo que se aprovechaba el vampiro de pura sangre que tenía ante él cada vez que se encontraban, la odiaba con todas sus fuerzas.

—Sabía que habías sido tú quien había hecho caer a uno de los míos —comentó el vampiro, con una sonrisa torcida en sus labios.

—Ha violado la ley —replicó SeungYoun, cerrando sus ojos. No quería tener que ver aquella clase de sonrisas, no ese día—. Era mi deber hacerlo.

—Era un capullo, se lo merecía —contestó el otro.

SeungYoun se sintió un poco más relajado al escucharlo decir aquello, no del todo, eso por supuesto, pero HanGyul era un vampiro bastante razonable en cuanto a las leyes y normas que se habían acordado… aunque, en lo que se refería a él mismo, solía saltárselas todas. Porque HanGyul usaba en él todas sus habilidades de vampiro de sangre pura y SeungYoun no podía resistirse a ellas, aunque quisiera por su condición como cazador nato. Por ese motivo no se relajó del todo, porque sabía perfectamente que, en cualquier momento, éste podía desplegar sus habilidades y tenerlo comiendo de su mano al instante… cosa que sucedió.

SeungYoun comenzó a notar inmediatamente un aroma por encima de aquel desagradable olor de vampiro quemado, un aroma sexual que provocó que su cuerpo tuviera un escalofrío involuntario de placer y que, en su entrepierna, su miembro empezara a crecer. El cazador apretó sus dientes, tratando de resistirse a aquello, pero sabiendo perfectamente que en cuanto el vampiro hablara, no iba a poder seguir haciéndolo.

—¿Por qué no nos vamos de este lugar y hacemos cosas prohibidas?

La voz grave del vampiro lo sobresaltó porque sonó mucho más cerca de lo que SeungYoun la esperaba y le provocó otro escalofrío que nació de su nuca y bajó por toda su columna vertebral, volviendo su carne de gallina en el proceso y erizando todo el vello de su cuerpo. Abrió sus ojos por primera vez en un rato, encontrándose al hacerlo a HanGyul a escasos centímetros de su cuerpo, con una sonrisa pícara en su boca que dejaba a la vista sus colmillos y con su mirada, cargada de absoluto deseo, clavada en los labios de SeungYoun, quien tragó saliva de forma bastante evidente, sintiendo su boca y garganta completamente secas. Realmente odiaba no ser capaz de resistirse a aquello.

—Ven conmigo… cazador… —susurró el vampiro con aquella voz grave.

Y, sin planteárselo ni un segundo, SeungYoun fue.

~

La lengua de HanGyul lamió el lugar de su cuello en el que le latía el pulso, enviándole una oleada de placer por todo su cuerpo que prácticamente le provocó el orgasmo, pero SeungYoun apretó sus dientes fuertemente y trató de contenerlo el máximo tiempo posible, aunque sabía que ya no iba a durar mucho, no después de todo lo que HanGyul ya había jugado con él y con sus sentidos. Cuando la lengua del vampiro abandonó su cuello, sus labios tomaron el relevo de ésta y varios besos le fueron dejados en aquel lugar tan sensible antes de que sus colmillos se hundieran en su carne, atravesando la piel como dos agujas afiladas. El cazador sintió una nueva oleada de placer atravesar todo su cuerpo y clavó sus dedos en la dura piel de la espalda del vampiro, agarrándose con fuerza a él mientras sucumbía al tan ansiado orgasmo.

**Author's Note:**

> Estaba claro que servidora iba a escribir antes o después un fanfic de vampiros con X1, porque siempre escribo de vampiros con todos los grupos, y me alegra que haya sido más temprano que tarde. [Click aquí](https://twitter.com/daisy_illusive) si queréis verme llorar por tw mientras escribo


End file.
